The Role-Playing Scientists Wikia
Welcome to the The Role-Playing Scientists Wikia The Role-Playing Scientists (TRPS) is a role playing grouped in Disqus, based on Sabrina Cotugno's webcomic The Glass Scientists. This Wikia was created to inform new readers on the events of TRPS and keep old readers up to date with the story. If you have any information or want to update the story feel free to do so. Logo full.png|Read the Complete Story!|link=Complete Story in Order|linktext=Complete Story in Order Banner characters4.jpg|Meet the Lodgers!|link=Characters|linktext=Characters Fall.jpg|Current Events!|link=Main Plot|linktext=Main Plot Wrestling Practice.png|Side Stories Galore!|link=Side Stories|linktext=Side Stories Who are The Role-Playing Scientists? First starting out in the comment section of The Glass Scientists, Dr. Helen Jekyll and Mz. Hyde began to Role Play. Eventually their Role Playing grew too large for the comment section and Mz. Hyde created the Disqus Channel The Role-Playing Scientists. Since then the community has grown and the stories have become epic! What You Should Know: Narration Since this is an RP the narration and writing can change from character to character. Some writers (also known as Narrators) will use parentheses, stars, quotes, bolding, underlining, or italics to define what is narration and what the characters are saying. The writers can also take an active role in the story by breaking the fourth wall and communicating with some of the characters (like Mz. Hyde and Catt Hatter) to influence the plot. Some times Narrators will interact with the characters in their own side stories (Narrator Stories). It is important to note that while the narration is all in third person, it is also in first person due to the Narrators (characters) sometimes taking an active role in the story. The Narrators normally only describe what the characters are doing but they are extreme (living) forms of implied authors. Due to the narrators being characters themselves they can differ from the actual writers. For a more simplistic view on the story just remember that the narration is read by Narrators (embodiment of implied authors) who can interact with the story. Narrators refer both to the narrators and the writers. World of The Role-Playing Scientists ] The Role Playing Scientists is based on Sabrina Coguno's The Glass Scientists. TRPS focuses on The Society for Arcane Sciences (aka The Society) a sanctuary created by Dr. Henry Jekyll for rogue scientists (mad scientists) and the residents (aka lodgers) within. Like the comic, Dr. Jekyll and Dr. Lanyon created the Society however unlike the comic, Dr. Jekyll is never seen and only mentioned. (This is due to no one person playing either Henry or Edward however narrator will act as them occasionally.) Also like the comic supernatural beings are fairly common with werewolves, were-cats, and vampires among the members. TRPS universe also contains aliens, inter-dimensional beings, time travelers, demons, clones, and shapeshifters. The goal of The Society is to provide a safe and accepting environment/home for its lodgers while keeping many of its secrets hidden. One of these secrets is the HJ7 formula (the potion that created Edward Hyde). HJ7 is not a secret within The Society walls as many of the lodgers have an alter ego or "Hyde" however they wish to not let knowledge of HJ7 get out into the world. The Society also acts like a prison/hospital as many of the Hydes are criminals. Key Facility Members They keep the Society from crashing and burning. It's very imporntant to know these characters and their jobs when reading the stories. Hen.png|'Dr. Henry the Second (Hen)', on call ER Doctor|link=Dr. Jekyll II (Mother Hen) Alano2.jpg|'Dr. Alano Diego de Lezo', on call Surgeon|link=Dr. Alano Diego de Lezo Mzhyde.jpg|'Mz. Hyde', Night Manager|link=Mz. Hyde Lanyon.jpg|'Dr. Hastie Lanyon', Co-founder|link=Hastie Lanyon Helen.png|'Dr. Helen Jekyll', Day manager|link=Dr. Helen Jekyll = Get Started! Complete Story in Order This is a ordered list of the stories including main plot, character side stories, alternate timelines, and introduction stories. Main Plot This will cycle from week to week but it's usually whatever is the most important story at the time, and it will affect the side stories. Side Stories While they normally don't affect the main plot they develop relationships between the characters. Characters These are the Lodgers themselves. From staff to science enthusiasts, all manner of creature makes their way through the Society's doors. Narrators Narrators are the actual writers of the TRPS universe. Most Narrators go by their username even if their username and character name are the same. Category:Browse